pzs2014fandomcom-20200215-history
Fault Line
Fault Line is a map featured in Project Zombie Strike 2014. The mission takes place in a mosque located in Fallujah, Iraq where some Survivor squads retreated inside the place after they fought Zombies haunting the city. Set during a sunset, unfortunate people must fend off the infected before they get too close to the building. Descriptions "Because most of the city is destroyed and haunted by zombies, survivors found an abandoned 2007 war mosque to hide and rest for the night. Before known as a hideout for Insurgents destroyed by the war, soldiers and survivors started to fortify the ruins, but in the meantime zombie hordes started to attack. Closing in the exits, soldiers started a fight until dawn" - Squad Survival "As the dawn arrived, the soldiers along with rest of survivors decided to split and make a special plan: let the people escape via the nearby river that flows in the region. Survivors prepared to escape, have run away leaving the troops in the mosque for ulterior cleaning of the city." - Escape "Meanwhile the survivors are on their way to escape, brave soldiers and friendly forces decided to raid a local TV Station to call in a back-up squad to help them eliminate the infected hordes and eventually clean the city for strategic reasons. Mission is to capture the signal and send a SOS to nearby troops resting in Iraq region." - Backup Regions Mosque Default deployment location for Survivor forces during the operations. Contains pickup weapons along with barricades covering the veranda and closing the 2nd Floor. Some entrances on 1st Floor are also available to players and bots, but these contain no important game-play features. Front Yard Located in front of the mosque. In Squad Survival, it's the area where Zombies initially start their swarm. Contains some explosive barrels, trees and is surrounded by brick walls. Can be accessed in other modes, but the importance of this part of the map is lost afterwards. Back Yard Situated behind the Mosque. Contains a pool and some explosive barrels. Also a small garden can be spotted which is inaccessible in every mode. Zombie spawns are located in the area, usually found during Survival. From this location, players can see the 2nd and 3rd Floors of the building, along with other miscellaneous objects. 2nd Floor Located inside the Mosque and is combined with the deployment location. Heavily barricaded with wire-fence and cargo packs, leaving other parts of the building inaccessible. Contains default pickup kits found in most of the base map. The hallway is also accessible, as a reference to Chinese Palace from older modification. City Situated in the middle of the map, and is accessible only in other operations. Escape offers full access to the city, up to the Construction Site far away from Mosque. Backup however, allows players to go as far as TV Station. The only accessible parts are the road, and station, rest of it being locked behind the boundaries. TV Station A building from aforementioned city, accessible only during Backup operation. Contains a control point, which upon capture grants reinforcements via deploying Survivor Squads. This one can be entirely accessed unlike it's other map, and is useful to spot zombies from farther distance. Construction Site Only accessed during Escape mission, this location contains a Humvee, to help players reach the boat deployed on the river. Doesn't have any remarkable features other than a big parking lot. River Similar to Construction Site, this place is only reachable in Escape mission. Itself represents nothing but an escape point that grants players victory upon successful Escape. Players are not required to use the boat, but it will take a lot of effort to reach the checkpoint. Gallery FaultLine2.png|Mosque screen004.png|Backyard (V1.0) screen006.png|Hallway - Cameo Real Fault.png|Fault Line seen in ReLive Update FaultLine3.png|Mosque Entrance FaultLine32.png|Road to City FaultLine64.png|TV Station FaultLine4.png|City Entrance FaultLine1.png|Destroyed Helicopter Trivia * Fault Line is the remade version of The Castle prototype. * It was announced with news update that the map is a "reimagined" version with better pacing. * Description of the map cover Battlefield 2's war. Previous descriptions would link to Zombie War 2007 events set in older titles. With new updates, the map story would change, to accompany ReLive remake. * It was featured as The Castle in Developer Pre-Alpha release of the modification, with Player Alpha being removed after weak gameplay experience reported by testers and public. Category:Maps of Project Zombie Strike 2014 Category:Project Zombie Strike 2014